Worauf warten wir?
by Geneviere
Summary: Hier sind die Gedanken und Gefühle zweier Jungs beschrieben, die - ohne es selbst genau zu wissen - sehnlichst aufeinander warten. slah HDrnIch hasse summaries XD


**Worauf warten wir?**

Ich glaub es nicht. Jetzt steh ich hier, mitten in der Nacht im verlassenen Zauberkunstraum und das nur wegen diesem bescheuerten Brief, den ich heute von einer, mir unbekannten, Eule bekommen habe.

In diesem Brief standen genau zwei Dinge: Wo und Wann. Kein Absender, kein gar nichts.

Und jetzt steh ich hier schon seit zehn Minuten und nichts tut sich. Was soll das eigentlich? Wenn ich nur wüsste, warum ich überhaupt hier bin. Will mich jemand verarschen und lacht sich morgen früh ins Fäustchen, weil ich von Filch erwischt wurde? Oder was?

Jetzt sind es schon fünfzehn Minuten, die ich hier stehe. Langsam werde ich wütend; niemand versetzt Draco Malfoy. Außerdem wüsste ich eine ganze Menge anderer Sachen, die ich lieber machen würde.

Zum Beispiel über Potter nachdenken. Seine schönen Augen, sein liebevolles Lächeln, das er mir gegenüber natürlich noch nie gezeigt hat, sondern nur seinen Freunden. Seine strubbeligen Haare, durch die ich so gern mal mit meiner Hand fahren würde. Seinen knackigen Arsch. Sein wahnsinns Körper.

Aber nein, solche Gedanken muss ich mir natürlich immer verkneifen. Ich darf nicht auf diese Weise über Potter nachdenken. Er ist mein Feind. So hat es jedenfalls mein Vater immer gesagt. Ich wollte ja schon immer mit diesem kleinen Idiot befreundet sein, will es noch immer. Jetzt sogar noch etwas mehr. Aber er wollte ja nicht.

Gut so, mein Vater hätte ihn bestimmt umgebracht. Jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt sitzt er in Askaban und vegetiert dort vor sich hin. Ist wohl besser so, er ist ein schlechter Mensch. Nicht das ich gut wäre, oder so, aber ich würde niemals irgendwelchen unschuldigen Muggeln etwas antun, genauso wenig würde ich einen der unverzeihlichen benutzen. Eher sterbe ich. Niemals werde ich so sein, wie mein Vater.

Ich sehe wieder auf die Uhr: Zwanzig Minuten. Ich überlege, ob ich wieder gehen soll. Doch irgendwie will ich nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es wichtig ist, das ich jetzt hier bin. Jemand wartet auf mich, will mir etwas sagen. Aber wer?

------------

Schon seit zehn Minuten stehe ich hier, im verlassenen Zauberkunstraum unter meinen Tarnumhang und beobachte Draco Malfoy. Wie gut er heute wieder aussieht.

Als ich ihm heute eine der Schuleulen mit einem Brief geschickt habe, ich wollte nicht Hedwig nehmen, dann hätte er sofort gewusst, dass ich es bin, hätte ich niemals gedacht, dass er kommen würde.

Nun wartet er schon fünfzehn Minuten und ich merke, wie er ungeduldig wird. Dann guckt er immer so süß. Ich weiß, ich hätte mich schon längst zeigen sollen, er wartet nicht gerne. Aber ich trau mich nicht. Plötzlich sehe ich, dass sich ein kleines verträumtest Lächeln auf sein Gesicht schleicht. An was er wohl denkt? Und dann entdecke ich es: Dieses süße kleine Grübchen auf seiner linken Wange, dass sich nur zeigt, wenn er wirklich aufrichtig lächelt – und nicht dieses gehässige, abfällige Grinsen. Aber auch das sieht gut bei ihm aus. So wie fast alles. Seine Haare, sein Mund, sein Hintern. All das liebe ich an ihm.

Ja, ich Harry Potter, bin in Draco Malfoy verliebt. Und ich habe ihn hierher bestellt, um es ihm zu sagen. Doch wo ist mein berühmter Gryffindormut nun geblieben? Ich trau mich nicht zu ihm zu gehen. Es könnte so einfach sein.

Ich würde den Umhang abnehmen, zu ihm gehen und ihm sagen „Draco ich liebe dich".

------------

„Draco ich liebe dich." Erschrocken drehe ich mich um. Wo kam das her? Vor allem, von wem? Diese Stimme kommt mir bekannt vor, doch ich wage gar nicht zu denken, was mir da in den Sinn kommt. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Phantasierte ich jetzt schon. Als ob Harry Potter so etwas sagen könnte. Doch meine Hoffnung lässt mich nun nicht mehr los. „Potter? Bist du das?", verwundert drehe ich mich im Kreis, doch ich bin alleine im Raum. Klar dass ich mir das alles nur eingebildet hab. Allein schon, weil Potter mich niemals ‚Draco' nennen würde.

------------

Erschrocken schlage ich die Hand vor den Mund. Verdammt. Habe ich das etwa laut gesagt? Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein.

Draco dreht sich verwundert im Kreis und fragt: „Potter? Bist du das?" Nun ist es aus. Jetzt kann ich mich doch nicht mehr zeigen. Ich hatte es mir so romantisch vorgestellt. Doch jetzt kommt er sich bestimmt nur verarscht vor. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?

Und ausgerechnet in diesem Moment kommt mein verdammter Gryffindormut wieder zurück. Entschlossen nehme ich den Umhang ab und gehe auf Draco zu, der mit dem Rücken zu mir steht.

Als ich genau hinter ihm stehe, räuspere ich mich einmal laut, worauf dieser erschrocken herumfährt. „Verdammt Potter, hast du mich erschreckt. Mach das gefälligst nie wieder", schnauzt er mich an.

Ich merke sofort, wie mir die tTränen in die Augen steigen. Verdammt. Bin ich denn schon so schwul, dass ich bei jeder Kleinigkeit losheulen muss? Ich bin doch kein Mädchen. Erschrocken sieht Draco mich an.

„Was ist los mit dir, Potter?", fragte er verlegen.

„N..nichts."

Ich merke, dass er mir nicht glaubt. Wie auch? Schließlich stehe ich grad heulend vor ihm. Ich glaub mir doch selbst nicht.

Plötzlich sehe ich, durch meinen Schleier aus Tränen, wie sich Draco zu mir beugt und seine schönen sanften Lippen auf die meinen senkt. Genießerisch schließe ich die Augen und vergesse sofort, dass ich bis eben noch geweint habe.

Mit seiner Zungenspitze umfährt er sanft die Konturen meiner Lippen und bittet dann genauso sanft um Einlass, den ich ihm nur zu gern gewähre. Begierig dringt er in meinen Mund ein und unsere Zungen beginnen miteinander zu tanzen. Gegenseitig erkunden wir den Mundraum des anderen und ich fühle ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl in mir hochsteigen.

------------

Ich glaube nicht, was mir hier gerade passiert. Ich küsse Harry Potter. Schon eine ganze Weile. Noch nie hat sich etwa schöner angefühlt als dieser Kuss. Doch auch der geht irgendwann zu Ende. Wir lösen uns voneinander und schnappen nach Luft.

Harry sieht mich mit tränenverschleiertem Blick an, obwohl ich weiß, dass er schon aufgehört hat zu weinen, als ich ihn küsste.

Als ich ihn so traurig und hilflos vor mir stehen sah konnte ich einfach nicht anders.

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Harry etwas atemlos.

„Weil du mich liebst."

„Nur deshalb?"

„Nein, auch aus dem einfachen Grund, das ich dich liebe."

„Oh, ach so."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte ich etwas hilflos.

„Wir warten."

„Und worauf?"

„Auf die Liebe!"

ENDE


End file.
